goops_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco
Marco is an orange gooptar created by Justin Wolfe and a major character in the Goop's World series. He is always seen wielding a wooden staff and wearing a brown robe. He also sports a white beard. Marco makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, allowing Goop to use his cave as a central hub. He is a major character in every Goop's World series game. Marco has changed quite a bit since his original incarnation. The original concept for Marco gave him blue skin and a job as Blossom's butler. The role of the shaman was taken by an orange Gooptar named Grendel. Name origin Marco comes from mars, who is the Roman god of war. It means war or aggression, which is the exact opposite of Marco's personality. Personality Marco is the very definition of "senile". He's constantly saying things that may or may not have anything to do with the current conversation, and he seems to have gone a little insane in his time as a hermit. He's a bit of a manchild, having the mind of a small child and being easily amused by even the most mundane things. Because of this, he's a bit of an elderly party animal. However, Marco has a serious side, especially during times of crisis. Abilities Marco has no real abilities that are shown on-screen, but he is said to have some mystical powers, due to his role as a shaman. Voice actor Unknown History The first event of importance involving Marco is before the original game, when he meets Goop, Bing, and Draclo. A year later, Marco allows Goop to use his cave as a way to access the different areas of the Gooptar Kingdom when King Grex kidnaps Princess Blossom. One year later, Marco once again must help Goop go on another adventure after the evil King Grex, now a ghost after being devoured by Magmass, tears apart the Ethereal Veil, causing the Real World and the Spirit World to mash together. Marco summons an enormous creature called Flum who serves as the game's hub area. Two years later, Marco finds himself and the kingdom under attack by the evil king (who is now a robot version of himself possessed by his spirit) and the bounty hunter Frogrump. However, as the attack begins, Grex's army itself is attacked and defeated by the army belonging to Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff. Goop and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Marco officiates the kart-racing tournament. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, Goop is once again called back into action by Shifta, a Shift Sprite whose entire race has been enslaved by the evil King Grex. He is given upgraded transformation powers, allowing him to create custom transformations. Marco sets up a shop in Grimes Square where Goop can purchase new Power Parts. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Marco did not exist. *Marco's signature color is White. *Marco appears as a purchasable costume in Origin, another Toshiko title. *''Bing: Powered-Up'', Goop: Powerball, and Goop: Minion Warfare are the only games in which Marco does not appear. *In the original Goop's World, Goop is 282. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, he's 287. *In Goop's World 2: Paranoia, Marco is transformed into a vampire. Gallery Marco's Gallery Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop GP Category:Gooptars